This invention relates to a method of treating intact eggs to enhance their dyeability. In addition, this invention relates to a means of imparting a flavor fragrance to such treated, dyed eggs, the treated eggs and a kit for use in treating, dyeing and imparting a flavor fragrance to the eggs.
Eggs generally are dyed for decorative purposes, usually as colored Easter eggs intended primarily for use by children. For many years, such eggs have been dyed by dipping them in water containing a water-soluble dye. The dye is usually placed in the water as a tablet or powder. Although this has been an accepted practice for many years, the results of the dyeing are not always satisfactory since many times the dyes do not adhere evenly to the eggs or produce good color. In addition, no successful methods have been developed which permit one to not only dye eggs but also to make them more attractive to children by imparting a flavor fragrance to them.